The History of Avatar
by Single and Fabulous
Summary: The history of this interesting world is finally revealed! Read on to find out more!


In the beginning when Avatar was created by the will of the God and the Goddess, four powerful spirit guardians were placed over it.There were two males and two females.One set were wiser and more powerful in mysterious ways.The male of the wiser set became fascinated with all things to do with darkness.In time he took himself and manifested evil into his very being.He became the evil that would later cause great trouble for Avatar.His female counterpart, seeing the danger he would cause, turned herself in the power of hope.She did this so something would always be there when things got too bad and the life force of the planet decided to give up.The other two spirits remained what they were to do what they were made to do.No form of higher intelligent life was created for Avatar.

In time, the Malaquan Empire, in a star system galaxies away from Avatar, found the planet and decided it would be a good place to start the expand their imperial power.They sent the four races of their people to build a colony.These four races were regulars, psychics, magicians, and immortals.The Malaquans brought with them all their knowledge of science and technology.Now the planet of Avatar was one huge continent, as where Malaqua was covered in ocean and the only land were islands.Because of all the land, the Malaquans separated themselves from each other into their own races.

Now, according to Malaquan Imperial Law, the Malaquans could not bring their Pokemon as companions to Avatar.Instead they used their technology and created Digimon to replace their little friends.By the time they had done this, the four races had created their own nations, cultures, and languages, and built great cities and each new nation contributed to the creation of the Digimon.These four new nations also stopped communicating and trading with one another.They also stopped acknowledging each other's claim to land.

Now as time passed each new nation began to hate each other and were not civil with one another.Now the four lands as Avatar knows them today were very different in those days and each one belonged to a race.The City Land belonged to the regulars and their nation was called Treche.The Frozen Lands belonged to the psychics and was their nation was called Xanio.The now island lands were part of the continent and belonged to the magicians and their nation was called Ngave.The Desert Lands belonged to the immortals and their nation was called Vladgnolia.Avatar broke off contact with Malaqua and conferred with the enemy planets HQring, Daroor, Volvix, and Gleniar, who hate the interstellar allinance Malaqua trades with.

Wise ones from all over the four nations moved away from this hostile state and created an island in a lake shrouded by mists and named it Avalon.Avalon allied itself with no one and only offered wise council to the four nations who didn't heed it.The four nations grew more and more vexed with one another and in time stopped bothering Avalon.Avalon sensed something bad coming and removed itself from Avatar through life force magic only the priests and priestesses of the God and the Goddess could use and now resides in the fairy realm.Before doing this Avalon gathered every piece of information and culture from the four nations to preserve it.Each race in Avalon, even the regulars through use of scrying, foresaw the four nations destroy themselves.They placed computers with the name of each nation indented on the monitor, including all the information of Malaqua the other systems, in a sealed room.Then they closed the doors to that room and only the High Priest and High Priestess know the passwords to access those terminals.It was passed on from every High Priest and High Priestess to their successors. 

In the nation of Ngave, who were magic, placed spirit guardians made of magic and half Malaquans to protect them.Avalon placed spirit guardians over the planet.Vladgnolia did the same to their lands and the psychics and regulars copied by stealing magicians and forcing them to do so, then killing them.Avalon, since it was withdrawn from Avatar, used magic to document all the happenings of Avatar.

In time each nation began to feel as if it were solely meant to rule over all of Avatar.When they did this and the other nations didn't comply, they began to use their militaries to so it by force.No bombing was done.When military war stopped working, each nation threatened to drop bombs.Treche was the first to drop bombs on three major cities in its enemy nations, one city in each.The Great War then went on from there and more and more bombs destroyed the land until everyone had fled to their nations' capitals to be safe.Each neighboring nation fired a missile that destroyed the capitals and whipped out the people.In each nation one large city stood tucked away and deserted, yet in perfect condition.

The after affects of those bombs were devastating.The land could not support life, the animals of the planet mutated in horrible monsters, and the Digimon gained lower level Malaquan intelligence.The affect of those weapons also threw magic out of whack, making it dangerous and unpredictable and made the lower spirit guardians go crazy.What people lived fled to a large island on the other side of Avatar uninhabited by no one to live.The two remaining spirit guardians from the original group found six regulars and gave them these powers: fire, water, air, earth, vegetation, and light.They used these powers to make Avatar the way it is today and right after died.The old spirit guardians made their souls in guardians of these powers for they knew they would be needed again.The magic of Avalon recorded all of this and then it was stored in the library.Everyone in Avalon forgot about the nations, wars, and the outside world until the Earthlings landed.Science was totally abandoned by Avalon and the island people now called Un-nax, who had mutated and adapted to where they were no longer Malaquan.

That is the history of Avatar.If you would like to know what happens when the Earthlings settle the planet, be sure to read Digimon Season Three Interactive Fic by Angel.Enjoy!

Love from,

Danny Doore


End file.
